Faith Brought Us Together For A Reason
by XOheypoepleXO1
Summary: Ally got Pregnant at 19 with Austin's child. Then Gavin came into her life then her and Austin got in a fight before she could tell him. PLEASE READ.
1. The Fight

**Faith Brought Us Together For A Reason**

**Chapter: The Fight**

**This is about Hunks & Homecoming so I hope you enjoy.**

**3****rd ****Person's p.o.v**

So 19 year old Austin and Ally where having so much fun at a party but maybe a little too much fun. Then she met Gavin and started to have feelings but she had more feelings for Austin then she found out she was pregnant.

She was so happy. Now it is time to tell Austin. He walked into the practice room were Ally was standing.

"Hey I need to tell you something." They said at the same time. "You go first." Said Ally hoping it would be quick.

"Is it going to be Austin and Ally or Gavin and Ally?" Said Austin. "You're not seriously asking me to choose are you?" Said Ally. "I guess I am." Said Austin. "Wait, why are you asking me to choose?" Said Ally. "Because you have been spending so much time Gavin and writing so much songs with him are you his song writer are mine." Said Austin with hurt in his eyes.

"I'm yours of course." Ally said. "Well it doesn't seem like it." Said Austin. Ally got so mad she slapped him. "Austin I am so sorry." Said Ally crying. "Ally its okay I think you should go on that date with Gavin I heard you guys talking about." Austin said while walking out. "No, please Austin stay I am so sorry." Ally Said.

"Ally, I'm leaving for New York today love you." Austin said while closing the door. "BUT I DON'T LOVE HIM I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. "I was going to tell him about our miracle.

**Should I keep going and if I do the next chapter is going to be amazing.**

**~Angelina**


	2. 6 Months Later

**Faith Brought Us Together For A Reason**

**Chapter: 6 Months Later**

**So I forgot to say something in the first chapter. What they didn't know was that some was recording them.**

**Ally's p.o.v**

Beep, Beeep, Beeee-

I slammed my hand on my alarm clock. I had to wake up super early cause to day I find my babies gender. I am huge for 6 months pregnant because I am pregnant with twins. "Gavin wake up we are going to be late for." I was screaming to wake up my husband Gavin Young and I am Ally Young.

You see when Austin left I started dating Gavin then we got married then I found out I was pregnant with his child. But every time I say 'His child' I feel like I am missing something.  
**Austin's p.o.v**

"Okay bye" I said waving at my girlfriend Kira Starr. Today I am flying back to Miami to visit Trish and Dez cause they just had a kid.

None of us heard from Ally since I left. She just blocked us out of her life. I just got off of the plane and I walked by a store then a read something that said 'Ally and Gavin Young Just Announced They Were Pregnant With Twin Girls' My heart broke. But she can't be pregnant with his kids.

**Flash Back**

"**BUT I DON'T LOVE HIM I LOVE YOU."I was right outside of the door then I heard her say. "I was going to tell him about out little miracle."**

She's not pregnant with his kids she's pregnant with mine.

**So did you guys like it. Tell me what you guys want me to do for the next chapter. I am serious tell me for this story and my other story Him Or Your Tail.**

**~Angelina **


	3. Phone Calls

**Faith Brought Us Together For A Reason**

**Chapter: Phone Calls**

**Okay guys so let's clear some things. Ally has amnesia. Where she blocked out all the things that reminded her of the bad things and in other words Austin. So she blocked out her friends and family the places she went with Austin. So when she and Gavin went on their first date they did it so she gave the answer that she wanted there you guys go.**

**Ally's p.o.v **

I just got out of the shower and man I hate showering. My legs are so hairy because I can't even see my feet or my legs and I am so huge for six months. Ring, ring. I went into the bedroom and saw that my phone was ringing and it was my manager.

Hello.

**Allyson how have you been.**

Fine so what do you need?

**Do you mind singing again?**

No, I would love to sing.

**Okay, would you mind doing a duet?**

Okay, so when should me and Gavin get there.

**You're not doing it with Gavin you're doing it for Austin Moon.**

Okay, bye.

I know I have heard that name before. I got dressed in shorts and a tank top. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I don't get hot. "Ally can you get my phone for me?" Gavin yelled. "Sure."

**Hello**

Hi, is Gavin there

**No but tell me your name and I can tell him that you left a message**

Okay, tell him Mary Young and I want him to call me back

**Oh are you his cousin**

No, I'm his wife.

**Okay bye**

My heart shattered.

**So I got this idea from a story and I decided that this weekend there will be a chapter from both stories every 4 hours and It will start when I wake up and I don't wake up early and Review PLEASE!**

**~Angelina **


	4. AN

**Him Or Your Tail & Faith Brought Us Together For A Reason**

So this is just an A/N. So for Faith Brought Us Together For A Reason. I was watching Major Crimes and this girl had amnesia that she forgot who she was and all the other stuff about her. It's because she witnessed her husband getting murdered and she forgot all the stuff that reminded her of that bad thing. So that's what is going on with Ally. When Austin and Ally got in that fight he broke her heart she forgot everything that reminded her of Austin so she put herself in let's just say another reality. It is like a different kind of amnesia and no English is not my native language I just really don't put a lot of effort into it. I am 14 not 16 my friend sister made this account before she went away. Please give me some ideas for my story Him Or Your Tail cause I have writers block so help. I will post this on both stories.

~Angelina


	5. Everything That Needs To be Said

**Faith Brought Us Together For A Reason**

**Chapter: Everything That Needs To Be Said**

**So I got my new phone today and I am really happy. So this chapter is about to get so long that you might need to take break then come back and read. So I am going to show you some story's I would recommend.**

**Love Comes Around**

**Tired Of Forgiving**

**Baby Daddy Who**

**Ally's Twin**

**Wolf Moon**

**Friends With Kids**

**The Truth Hurts**

**And Auslly 1, 2, 3, and 4**

**If I didn't get your story I am going to put all them on but every chapter I will and if you already know these stories then you're awesome. So when Gavin and Ally got married. Gavin already purposed to someone put he couldn't decide. So he decided to be asshole and marry both. When Austin and Ally got in that fight a crazy bitch was recording them and you find out who that is in this chapter. Austin missed ally so much that he kept having flash backs about everything him and Ally did so when he read that magazine he remembered that moment. And Ally has this condition were she forgets things easily like me and just think of it as that thing Dory has from Finding Nemo. So there and lets read a story.**

**Ally's p.o.v**

My heart broke cause I thought we would be together forever and when we got the girls coming. I'm going to say something now. "Ally, are you in the bedroom?" I heard Gavin call "Yah." I called back down. "So, I have great news and that is we are going on Clevver T.V. for an interview were leaving in 5 minutes." He said so I got ready then we left.

**No One's p.o.v**

When they got to the studio everything was all set up and ready to go. "Were starting in 1,2,3." "Welcome to Clevver T.V. and we have Ally and Gavin Young here today cause we have interesting video to show but before we go any further do you guys have anything to say before we see the video." Said Holly. "Yes, today I am 7 months pregnant." Said Ally. "That's great now let's watch the video." Said Holly.

**At The End Of Video**

"**BUT I DON'T LOVE HIM I LOVE YOU!" Ally screamed as she held up a stick.**

**Now**

They were all in shock then Ally started crying. "What's wrong Ally." Said Holly rubbing her arm. "I'm not pregnant with Gavin's baby's I'm pregnant with Austin Moon's baby's." Said Ally in tears. "You cheated on me." Gavin said like he was about to slap her. "Like you any better cause you have another life with a girl named Mary Young." Said Ally standing up. Gavin looked shocked then got up and smacked her so hard that she fell back on the chair. She got up and left but before she did she slapped him.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I was watching it Brooke. "Thank you Brooke so much for recording that fight." No problem but I have to go pick up Leona from my parents but it was so nice to see you again." Said Brooke hugging me. "Tell Eliot I said hi and Leona." I said as I shut the door behind her.

**Next Day Ally's p.o.v**

I just signed the divorce paper and I'm really happy that I get to see Austin. I was walking out side till I felt something go down my leg then I realized that I was going to have them now.

**So the twins are on the way and I want you guys to say the names you like but I already have names picked out but if I really like the names then you guys want then I will do it. If you guys have any questions then I will answer them next Sunday. Today I wrote 686 words.**

**~Angelina **


	6. Back 2 School Encouragement

**Faith Brought us Together For A Reason**

**Chapter: Back 2 School Encouragement **

Hey guy's so as we all know school is starting back up and some people are scared. But here are some things. When I was really little I used to get bullied cause I had baby fat and I was only 7 so. But I stood up and one day they stopped so ALWAYS BE THE BIGGER PERSON! I am starting high school and I am freaking out cause I dodn't know what to do and if any of you are having problems at school the PM me and we can talk about okay and get throw it. I know how it feels to be bullied so talk to me if you need to.

~Angelina


	7. The Babies Are Coming!

**Faith Brought Us Together For A Reason**

**Chapter: The Babies Are Coming**

**So if you read my other story Him Or Your Tail. So here is the story. My friend who helps me with the story and she was deleting a chapter and pressed the wrong thing. I'm so sorry guys. Before I forget I am posting a new story this weekend it is called Where Every Monster Is Welcomed. And it is a game me and my niece play. By the way my friend helped me come with these baby names and she is not the smartest person.**

_**May 31, 2017**_

**Austin's p.o.v**

Ring Ring Ri-

"Hello, yes this is he. Okay, I'm on my way." I was on my way to the hospital cause Ally's giving birth.

**Ally's p.o.v**

I walked really fast to the hospital cuase it was right across the street. "Hello, I'm Allyson Marie Dawson and I'm in labor." I said to the front desk lady. She took me to a room and asked me questions the got me ready for labor. "Ma'am, would you like me to call someone." She asked me. "Yes, Austin Moon." She nodded and left. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up and saw the one and only Austin Moon. "Austin." Then the doctor came in and checked on me and said I will be ready anytime now.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I ran into the hospital and asked for Ally Dawson. Then she showed me her room. I walked in the room and saw Ally laying down on the bed. When I sat down she woke up. "Austin." She said then the doctor came in and said she will be reafady soon.

"Ally, I missed you so much and I'm sorry I left you." I said to her.

"Austin I missed you to."

Then we started talking when the doctor came in when the doctor came and said I was ready.

**(I'm going to skip that part because I am way to lazy right now.)**

**Ally's p.o.v**

Once I heard my babies I started to cry but they were tears of happiness. They had to take them some were cause they were to small but the doctor said that they have a chance of living because they are healthy. "Ally."

"Yah, Austin."

"What are we going to name them?"

"Well I came up with some names. Do you want to hear them?"

"Sure."

"Sophia Renee and Chloe Marie."

"What's there last name?" Said Austin with a smile on his face.

"Well since their dad's last name is Moon then their full names should be Sophia Renee Moon and Chloe Marie Moon."

**Wasn't that adorable. And sorry I'm late I was family problems. So I am posting to new stories Where Every Monster I Welcomed and The lost Pearl.**

**~ Angelina**


End file.
